Kitsune's Destiny
by Kaoticism
Summary: When one has forgotten the past only to live the future, infatuations and loves always seem to be right around the corner. Then sometimes it feels like everything's hopeless and too late. KuramaxOC Slightly AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

A/N: This is the rewrite of my first fanfic because the original is really really bad. You don't need to read the prequel but it's better if you did because it makes a little more sense later on.

* * *

Cicadas softly sounded in the mysteriously warm vernal sun. The tree's shadows were drawn off at an angle at mid-afternoon. An assaulted bike trail went on for miles, built upon older, smaller dirt trail, but this was newly paved. Bright yellow lines marking in pieces went for miles up the seemingly straight direction bisected the path for those going in one direction or the other. This was a shortcut to those who lived behind Sariashki Junior High in one direction or the exclusive Meiou High School in the other though rarely any students that went to either school were ever seen coming down this path. 

Long dark hair fell passed a young girl; hair naturally tipped a peculiar red color. Bright brown eyes shifted back and forth, lazily walking down the paved ground that felt like it went on forever. Actually smiling was out of the question for her.

Though the breeze sent shivers down her straight ebony hair, the sun was still too much and she walked in the long shadows cast by the tress upon the edges. Her charm bracelet given to her mother softly jingled as it encountered each other.

_'My mom gave me three things; this charm bracelet was one of them. I only remember my dad's voice faintly when he told me to keep it because it was my mom's. He said it would protect me but from what, I don't really know. It's beautiful with all the different symbols upon it that people must have given her.' _

She wore a red pleated skirt accompanied by white button top, collar laced yellow, red tie. The dark vermilion jacket thrown over one shoulder, showing her arms from the ends of her short-sleeved blouse. Her feet were fashioned in brown loafers with long white socks to her knees. The uniform given to those of Meiou High was quite obvious.

A brown shoulder bag was crossed upon her opposite shoulder, lightweight and swinging freely. The bag seemed almost empty by the looks of it, perhaps a few things but nothing that seemed to cause her lag.

She walked off the path and towards her home that she'd grown up in. This old spot for her home had been refurnished and rebuilt a few times to match the coming styles. A home similar to her original home had a 'For Sale' sign in the home until just a few months ago when it was torn down and rebuilt to match her home.

Inside of the home she walks up the stairs, not saying very much to the other inhabitants of the house. She reached what was her room, throwing her bag next to her desk and her jacket upon her bed.

There was almost no sound coming from her room until there was clamoring when she was called.

"Lin, get your butt down here for dinner," called an irritated voice.

'_Yeah…my name's Lin, yeah I guess it could be said that it started that day, though it felt like every other day, all the same, boring. Guess you could assume I go to Meiou High by the looks of it. I'm just the average human to some extent, sorta…well I'm not human, I kinda am but not mostly. My mom's was half human already when she met my dad, a fox demon. That would make me half fox demon and a fourth human. The final fourth is light demon…a weird combination. My mom died when I was born and my father died when I was six or seven, I'm not even sure anymore because I can't remember…'_

Lin ran down the old creaking stairs to meet the calling voice at the table. She took her seat silently on glancing up for a moment, to look at the male with messy dark hair with streaks of blonde.

'_That's Leson, he's my old brother, but technically we're only half-siblings. My father met a dark demon before my mom and poof, Leson, half-fox demon like me. You can't really tell unless you lift his hair up and you see oblong ears. He says he remembers my dad but he tells me I shouldn't care so much.'_

"Leson, dinner looks good tonight. You didn't cook, did you?" Lin said quietly, a small taunt in her voice.

He glared at her, glancing to the young woman next to him, grasping her hand, "No, Shirenae made."

'Yes…Shirenae, meet my half-brother's girlfriend in a sense. She lives with us but I don't know how such a good and kind person could stand my brother. She's so beautiful with dark hair that's really a deep indigo when you split the strands. Her eyes are a beautiful clear blue. She looks even less demon then Leson, but she's an ice apparition similar to the koorime but less passive and not of their culture. She's taller then me, just short of my brother's height. How he ended up so tall must have been from dad because I'm short.' 

She smiled, "Thank you very much for the compliment though."

Shirenae took the hand of Leson, gripping just as tight back, gazing in his eyes as he brought their hands up so that he could kiss the top of her hand without breaking the line of vision.

Lin rolled her eyes but kept silent. She coughed, to make them look away as she said, "Excuse me."

She quickly took the plate to the kitchen and leaving as quietly as she entered.

A sigh escaped her lips, the form or a black tail and black ears were visible behind her and atop her head, both tipped red. The hidden animal-like attributes, she had to deal with all day to hide her identity. And almost immediately, her sense of hearing was picking up the sounds of speech in the dining room.

"Why is Lin always so quiet and apathetic? She needs to learn how to smile." Shirenae asked worriedly.

"That little brat is always bored, you can't really blame her…" Leson replied trailing off. He knew better and that she was listening, but even though they had drifted, he knew her better then anyone else.

Though the house looked big from the outside, only a few rooms were inhabitable. There were two bathrooms upon the highest floor, a private one for Leson and Shirenae, the other for Lin. There were two bedrooms, the one shared by the couple and her room that was also the guestroom. There were two other unfurnished rooms; one Shirenae had been working in lately and the other room, which was filled with the most memories. There was a respect for that room that would never change and they would never fill it.

There was a single kitchen that separated the dining room and sitting room on the second floor. There was also a living room, which was near the entrance to the home, making it look very nice. And in the lowest floor, the basement was a little training room with mats, among other things, and different weapons.

Her feet carried her up the velvet carpet to her room. Curtains were drawn up to what looked to be one large full size windows that touched the ground. There was a door to her bathroom and rolling doors to her closet, which echoed from the lack of objects. Her bed was in the corner, parallel to the desk left of the bathroom door. The guest bed was under her bed frame, but usually pushed back because of the lack of space and the small dresser for the guest lay right of the door, closer to the entrance into the hallway. The seemingly large window blew the curtains away to reveal two elegant French doors and gray stone balcony.

The light had seeped out of the room, revealing the deep twilight of the sky; a faint smile came to her lips. And quickly she left her room, sweeping off the stairwell to the back door in the kitchen.

The air was much cooler then when the sun was up. Her backyard was green but not enclosed. She felt safe that no one was going to see her while in her normal form.

"Damn forgot it again… Soul Blade," mumbled Lin as she held her hands out.

The darkness was pierced by the sudden burst of light within her hands. A weight of the item could be felt in her hands. The cold pole was a welcome to the still quite humid air, blades dimly glowing with the course of the light demon's use.

_'I said there were three things that my mom gave me. This was the second. It's a double-sided blade, dubbed by my mom and me the 'Soul Blade' since it was living and that it chose the both of us to wield. I was told it had my mom's named engraved upon it in invisible writing that would shine brightly when someone else tried to hold it but when I hold it, it doesn't show me that, but it does have my name engraved upon it when someone tries to pick it up.'_

At first she started to stretch, leaving her blade next to her. She curved her body in different positions until she became used to the odd poses that she would have to warm up with so that she was able to remember the feeling of the particular body form without thinking it was wrong.

She began to swing the blade, her movements were graceful and each technique flowed into another like water, yet were quick like the beams of light. The pole begins to twirl through her fingers, swiftly and with force. The double-sided blade moved through her hands as her feet left the ground for mere moments to flip into an aerial.

With a mere toss of her hand, the double-sided blade flew into the air, particles dissipating in the light. She bent back with ease in flexibility and used her hands to push her off into the air, letting her body slide through air, continuing her roll into her back. Her dark hair flew past her face as she back somersaulted through the air. She landed with ease on her feet and her back straight, her double-sided blade, landing in her right hand.

'_I can't really do much with my demonic light abilities. Most of them can control light with ease but as far as I know, I can only bend light into flashes or very simple illusions like my tail and ears disappearing while I go to school.'_

She gasped, air rushing through her lungs. Her body fell limp in her training; she turned her head to her side, just taking in the cold oxygen. She stood up once more, looking around, the darkness had fallen and she was surrounded. The time had passed longer then she had expected or desired.

The door swung open with Leson's head popping out, "Lin, get inside. You can be out here in the evenings but it's a little late and you've got school tomorrow."

She nodded with an exasperated sigh, "All right, coming."

Lin forced her double-sided blade into her room while she walked inside and aimed to get to her room and take a shower.

The water was warm, rolling down her bare skin. She had tossed her uniform off to the side, throwing it into the laundry basket for later cleaning. Her dark hair had straitened, slicking against her skin and back. Her eyes closed, putting her face against the force of the water, letting the water run down her body. She sighed, turning of the water, cleaning her body off quickly with a shower, towel drying her hair.

Her eyes quickly drew of her own reflection, seeing dark matted hair, the limp fox features of ears and tail, brown eyes large and sharp. Her short stature was clearly seen against the bathroom objects. She bowed her head and rolled her eyes.

Her semi-spacious room felt empty when she changed into her nighttime-wear. The stereo softly played out music to break the eerie silence. The breeze blew the usually open and unlocked balcony doors, allowing all sounds of the nearby nature. She turned the light off, staring up at the ceiling until she drifted off to sleep, waiting for the sounds of the outside to lull her to sleep against the music that was often played in her room.

In the last moments of consciousness, she was quite aware of the most unnatural sounds that were quite uncommon in her area. A light could be seen moving across her ceiling that could only be a car of some sort. There was a sound of an engine, pulling into the driveway of the only house nearby and the sounds of excited voices that were fading away into her sleeping mind. She couldn't comprehend anything more then that for fatigue had tugged at her body and mind long enough.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.  
I have to say I wrote this part 3 times before I got it right. The first time was my original, which was on page and really bad. Then the second one, I wrote in first person, which was three pages long. And I'm happiest with this one with a little bit of third person and first person, this was four pages. :P  



End file.
